For the Hate of Blood
by BB and MO
Summary: Draco Malfoy’s little sister is going to change everything at Hogwarts. But what’s so special about Malfoy’s little sister, and why does Karkaroff seem to follow Ron’s directions?


**For The Hate of Blood**

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy's little sister is going to change everything at Hogwarts. When kidnappings ensue, Ron saves the day. But what's so special about Malfoy's little sister, and why does Karkaroff seem to follow Ron's directions?

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Harry Potter…nor the other characters that are in this. We just own the plot and the chaos that ensues…plus the characters that we create.**

Chapter One: Destiny

Draco Malfoy was standing outside Flourish and Blotts, kicking a stone, with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He didn't want to go inside with his mum and sister, so he stood outside in the heat…wearing all black.

'Why did Karkaroff have to go evil all the sudden! Why couldn't he have waited until next year? I would have left Hogwarts, and I wouldn't have to be bloody there!' he thought bitterly.

He kicked the rock really hard and it hit someone. That someone being Harry Potter. Harry, Ron, and Hermione whipped around and looked for where the stone came from. Harry saw Malfoy. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Sorry Potter." Malfoy said. He turned to his left, and began kicking another stone.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione's eyes went wide. "Err…we'll buy our books then." Ron said. They hurriedly entered Flourish and Blotts.

Malfoy turned to the window to look inside. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just passed his mum and sister, and they didn't seem to notice. His mum and sister left the store. "Draco dear, come help your sister and I take these bags home. Shopping for two is very hard." Narcissa handed Malfoy a couple bags. His sister kept some for herself, and they distributed evenly amongst the three.

xoXoXoXox

"Something is definitely wrong with Malfoy." Ron said, glancing out the window at where Malfoy had been standing before.

"I'm pretty sure he had something on his mind. He would have retorted if there wasn't anything on it." Hermione said. She began looking for a book.

"I think he's scheming something." Harry said.

"Let's watch out this year." Ron said.

"Honestly! Can't you look for books instead of chatting?" Hermione snapped. She looked up from where she was kneeling on the floor. Ron rolled his eyes and was about to say something, but Harry interrupted him.

"Right, come on Ron. Let's look for our Divination books."

Ron sighed and followed Harry as they began to search for there books. "Honestly! Can she do anything other than nag?"

"Shut up and look for a book." Hermione snapped.

"Make me!" Ron retorted.

"You fight like a married couple!" Harry shouted. That shut them up for a long time.

xoXoXoXox

Draco opened the front door to Malfoy Manor. He walked through the incredibly long hallway, and into the sitting room. He dropped the bags off and began to go upstairs to his room, when his mother stopped him. "Draco, you have to get your bags!" Narcissa shouted after him.

He turned around and grabbed his bags, and marched back up the stairs.

"Mum, why is Draco being such a prat?" His sister asked. She collapsed onto an armchair.

"He's just depressed Destiny. Don't worry about it."

"Why is he depressed?" Destiny asked.

"He doesn't want you to go to Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"Because it'll ruin his reputation. If you go to Hogwarts, he'll have to look after you, and he's never looked after anyone except himself."

"Not true! I look after Crabbe and Goyle!" Malfoy shouted from his room.

"It'll teach him a lesson to look after someone else." Narcissa said. "After all you'll be seeing him all year."

xoXoXoXox

Destiny was in her black bedroom, with black walls and black carpet, and black sheets and blankets, and black desk and matching black chair. With a green torch in the corner for light. Her room was creepy at night, but she loved it.

Anyway, Destiny was packing her things, getting ready for Hogwarts. The next day was September 1st, and Narcissa was a last minute shopper.

Destiny looked up from her trunk when someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?"

"Like you don't know who it is! Mum doesn't come up here!"

"Oh, why are we all snappy today Draco?"

Draco poked his head into the room. He threw a bag at her head. "Catch." He smirked. The bag hit Destiny's head. "Take your stupid bag." He then left, slamming the door behind him.

Destiny rolled her eyes and opened the bag. She blushed and groaned. 'Out of all the bags, he got the one with my knickers.'

xoXoXoXox

Ten minutes later, Narcissa called Draco and Destiny down for dinner.

Destiny gladly went to the Northern Dinning Hall. Draco slowly followed along. They sat down, Destiny sat across from Narcissa, and Draco sat on the other end of the 12 foot long table.

Not even five minutes had passed before his sister started to giggle. "Mum! He was such a handsome man. And he held my hand." Destiny sighed in content. "If only he could go to Hogwarts. He'd beat anyone out of the 'Most attractive' league. No one could beat him." Destiny sighed again. Narcissa laughed.

Draco pounded his fists on the table as he stood up. His sister and mum looked up at him, as the utensils and condiments rattled. "I'm going to sit in the Southern Dinning Hall." Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Okay Draco dear. Give your plate to the house elf when you're done."

Draco groaned. He left the room as quickly as he could, slamming the door behind him.

"Why is Draco being so moody?" Destiny asked.

"Do you remember our conversation about how he doesn't care about anyone else?"

"I DO CARE ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE OTHER THAN MYSELF!" Draco shouted.

"Well, you see, he's going to learn how to take care of you and himself. But he doesn't want to. He only wants to care for himself. He's just pouting because he can't get his way."

"AHH!" Draco shouted.

"Mum, aren't you being a bit harsh?"

"No. Your father was much worse."

"You taught him how to care about other people?"

"Who, your father? Heavens no, his mother taught him to care for me, you, Draco, and himself."

They laughed, as they continued eating their dinners.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: Hi! How is everyone?

MO/N: Another Bob Bennit and Megumi Ohira production. We will update "I Wish" ASAP, on Bob Bennit's name.


End file.
